High School Musical
High School Musical, which first aired January 20, 2006 is a Disney Channel Original Movie centering around the Albuquerque, New Mexico fictional East High School and their students. Filmed on location in Salt Lake City at the real East High School and Ogden, Utah, the movie (and their first two filmed sequels) are directed and choreographed by Kenny Ortega, who also worked on Disney's Newsies and Hocus Pocus. Since the movie’s original premiere, it has become one of the centerpieces of Disney's “tween” (mostly girls between six and thirteen years old) marketing, with the original soundtrack and DVD versions having gone multiple platimum. Plot summary High School Musical is about two high school students, Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of East High School’s basketball team, nicknamed the Wildcats, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Anne Hudgens), a shy top student. Both of them try out for the lead roles in their school's musical (and quickly fall in love in the process) despite the lack of support from the rest of their classmates, one of them being Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) and her brother sidekick Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel) who where despite not getting the role. The film also focuses on Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu), Troy's best friend and Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman), Gabriella's best friend who fall in love, too. DVDs The High School Musical: Encore Edition DVD was released on May 23, 2006. A two-disc High School Musical: Remix Edition was released on December 5, 2006. Other Disney Channel Versions There were many other versions of this movie, including a sing-along, dance-along, a Get‘cha Head in the Games version with interviews with the cast of the movie about their part in the Disney Channel games. During the third version there was a chance to vote for your favorite team and give them some extra bonus points, this bonus went to the Green team. There have also been a Pop-Up Edition with pop up facts, and one that showed shout-outs from the fans. On January 20, 2007, to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the first airing, an “International Sing Along” edition aired. =Spinoffs= Concert Tour High School Musical: The Concert began in October 2006 and ran through January 2007 which featured the cast sans Zac Efron, who was off making the film adaptation of Hairspray: The Musical. Stage musical High School Musical on Stage! includes two new songs: “On You Counting On You” and “Fusion Cellular Fusion” and also adds “I Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You” and makes a few changes to the other songs and characters. It was first performed on August 18, 2006 at Loch Sheldrake, New York, and as of 2008 is on an international tour with previews in Detroit and Philadelphia before it opened in Chicago on August 1, 2007. Obviously enough, it is the most popular show performed at high schools and summer theatre camps according to Music Theatre International, the company that handles its’ licensing. A High School Musical 2 stage show will come to fruition in 2008. Ice Show Disney Live Family Entertainment and Feld Entertainment introduced “High School Musical: The Ice Show” in 2007 and is in the regular rotation of DLFE live ice skating shows. Mini-Parade/Theme Park Show A High School Musical Pep Rally mini-parade performed in 2006 and much of 2007 before the regular park parade at Disney’s California Adventure in Anaheim, California. The parade was then converted to an immobile show for Disney’s Hollywood Studios (née Disney-MGM Studios), Walt Disney Studios Paris, Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland. A new show, based on the sequel subtitled “School’s Out!” premiered in August at DCA and in November at DHS. The show made its debut in 2008 at all three international Disney Theme Parks. A new version based on HSM 3, subtitled "Right Here, Right Now" made its debut in 2008 at Disney's California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios, and then went worldwide in 2009 at all international resorts. Novels A junior novel that was based on the movie went to number one on The New York Times best-seller list for children's paperbacks. An original book series, titled Tales From East High, came on market in April 2007 and continued with a new book every 60 days through June 2008. ''High School Musical: Get In The Picture'' ABC telecast the reality series High School Musical: Get in the Picture. Nick Lachey served as the series host. The winner, Stan Carrasoza, appeared in a music video shown over the credits of HSM 3 as well as having a song in the HSM3 soundtrack and a Disney services contract. However, the show was a dismal failure ratings wise. Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Ashley Tisdale will executive produce, through her Blonde Productions company, and reprise her role as Sharpay in a spinoff film, "Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure", scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in 2011. In the film, Sharpay heads to New York City to seek fame and fortune, only to run into the winner of "So You Think You're America's Most Talented Performing Idol" as her rival, and meet a new friend, a film maker named Callem. =Movie Sequels= ''High School Musical 2'' :Main: High School Musical 2 High School Musical 2 was the first ever sequel that premiered on August 17, 2007 on both Disney Channel in the USA and Family in Canada (not to be confused with the Disney-owned ABC Family channel in the USA.). A formal premiere was held three days beforehand at the AMC 24 Theatres at Anaheim’s Downtown Disney complex. Miley Cyrus, the star of Hannah Montana makes a cameo appearance in the film, which centers around the cast's work at a country club while school is in summer recess. The same day the movie had its’ premiere, the soundtrack was released, but several songs, including “What Time Is It?” have been released as singles and have aired exclusively on Radio Disney. The original airing drew a basic cable record 17.2 million viewers in the USA according to Nielsen, which is the highest rating for a made-for cable movie. It also received an Emmy Award Nomination in 2008 as “Best Children’s Program”, as well as one for Best Choeography. ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' :Main: High School Musical 3: Senior Year The next sequel in this popular series was released to theatres instead of airing on Disney Channel under the Walt Disney Pictures brand with the title of High School Musical 3: Senior Year, which centers around the original cast’s senior year, prom, musical and graduation from East High. The original title was to have been “Haunted High School Musical”, but that plan was scrapped. The movie was released on October 24, 2008. ''High School Musical 4: East Meets West'' Disney Channel has committed to a High School Musical 4 with a new cast of characters, witch was Unreleased. The title - High School Musical 4: East Meets West - reflects what will be a battle between Eash High School's Wildcats and their rivals, the West High School Knights. The new movie would be directed and choreographed by Jeffrey Hornaday, with a debut scheduled in 2010 on Disney Channel. Jemma McKenzie-Brown would reprise her role as Tiara Gold. Videos File:High School Musical (2006) - Clip Dance Together - 57|Dance Together File:High School Musical (2006) - Bonus Clip Bring Yourself|Bring Yourself File:High School Musical (2006) - Bonus Clip First Reading - Rehearsals|Rehearsals File:High School Musical (2006) - Bonus Clip Cafeteria Scene|Cafeteria scene =Songs= ''High School Musical'' #''Start of Something New'' – Gabriella & Troy #''Get‘cha Head in the Game'' - Troy and Basketball team #''What I’ve Been Looking For'' – Sharpay & Ryan #''What I’ve Been Looking For (Reprise)'' – Gabriella & Troy #Stick to the Status Quo – Cast #When There Was Me and You – Gabriella #''Bop to the Top'' – Sharpay & Ryan #''Breaking Free'' – Gabriella & Troy #We’re All in This Together – Cast #''I Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' - Main Characters (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) ''High School Musical 2'' #''What Time Is It?'' - Cast #''Fabulous'' - Sharpay and Ryan #''Work This Out'' - Wildcats (except Sharpay and Ryan) #''You Are The Music in Me'' - Kelsi, Gabriella and Troy #''I Don't Dance'' - Chad and Ryan #''You Are The Music in Me (Sharpay Version)'' - Sharpay and Troy #''Gotta Go My Own Way'' - Gabriella and Troy #''Bet On It'' - Troy #''Everyday'' - Gabriella and Troy #''All For One'' - Cast #''HUMUHUMUNUKUNUKUAPUA’A'' - Sharpay and Ryan (Featured on the DVD and soundtrack only) ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' # Now or Never - Cast # Right Here, Right Now - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # I Want It All - Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel # Can I Have This Dance - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # Just Wanna Be With You - Lucas Grabeel, Oleysa Rulin, Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # The Boys Are Back - Corbin Bleu & Zac Efron # Right Here, Right Now (Reprise) - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # Walk Away - Vanessa Hudgens # Scream - Zac Efron # A Night to Remember - Cast # Can I Have This Dance? (Reprise) - Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron # Senior Year Spring Musical - Cast # We're All in This Together Mix - Cast # High School Musical - Cast *The reprises are not included on the soundtrack and the list is in movie order. Cast *Zac Efron - Troy Bolton *Vanessa Hudgens - Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale - Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel - Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu - Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman - Taylor McKessie *Olesya Rulin - Kelsi Nielsen *Ryne Sanborn - Jason Cross *Kaycee Stroh - Martha Cox *Chris Warren Jr. - Zeke Baylor Trivia *Corbin Bleu wears T-shirts that says funny things like: "I come with my own background music" with a picture of a cassette tape, "easily distracted", and "laughing on the inside" *A girl is seen blowing a red vuvuzela to show her wildcat spirit External links The High School Musical Wiki Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:2006 films Category:Live-action films Category:High School Musical